


Welcome Home Sex

by Buried_alive87



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: Emma missed her husband Brendon while he was on tour. Sex ensues.





	

It has been four months since I last saw the love of my life in person. Being on a worldwide tour will do that to a relationship sometimes. After so long, phone calls and video chats just don't even begin to cut it anymore. I stood fidgeting with the hem of my plain black tee shirt, waiting near the baggage claim; waiting for him to make his way back home to my arms. According to the screens above, his plane had landed seven minutes ago. I shifted from one foot to the other, then back again. I was so excited to see my husband again. After several more minutes, I spot a red beanie and sunglasses in the crowd. I begin weaving my way through the chaos of people, recognizing him behind his attempt to be less recognizable to any fans that may be nearby.   
“BEEBS!” I yell, waving my arms in the air. Brendon stops, looking in my direction, and finally sees me swinging my arms like crazy. His face lights up with a smile, as he closes the distance between us. I jump into his arms, nearly making him drop his carry on bag. He catches me with ease, holding me tightly. I cup his face in my hands, kissing him deeply. God, it feels so good to be in his arms again. He slowly places me back on my feet, reaching his hands up to hold my face closer to his, kissing me back with just as much passion. I break the kiss, nuzzling my nose next to his, smiling with pure happiness.   
“I missed you so much, Brendon.” I whisper.  
“I missed you too, Emma.” He kisses me lightly before pulling away, smiling back at me. “Let's grab my bag and get outta here.” He raises his eyebrow, giving me a look I knew oh so well. I grab his hand and half drag him to the correct luggage carousel to retrieve his bag. Every minute that passes waiting for his bag was a minute too long. I wanted to be home and have this man entirely to myself, and alone. Finally his bag appears, and he pulls it off the carousel, ready to go home. We walk to where I parked my car, and pop the trunk. He stuffs his things inside, then plucks the keys from my hand. I choose not to protest, preferring him to drive through the crazy Los Angeles traffic instead of me. We climb inside, and I immediately have to refrain myself from attempting to rip his clothes off in the airport parking garage. I look at my beloved husband, and can see the look of raging desire in his eyes. He throws the car in reverse and gets us on our way home. 

 

Small talk is short; we both couldn't seem to think of anything else besides the one another without clothes.   
“Bags later.” Brendon growls as we pull in the driveway, quickly parking and turning off the vehicle.  
We barely make it in the front door when Brendon shoves me up against the wall, kissing me fiercely. I groan as his hands roam up my sides and onto my breasts. He squeezes lightly, before ripping open the front of my tee shirt, not having the patience to pull it over my head. I am glad for half a second that I didn't wear a band shirt today. I shove Brendon’s jacket over his shoulders, allowing it to fall to a heap on the floor. He kicks it away with a foot as he unhooks my bra with one hand. He moves from kissing my lips to my neck, making me moan. I grasp the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. He shoves me back against the wall again, refusing to break long enough to pull his shirt off. He quickly unbuttons my pants, shoving them down. I kick them off, as he unbuttons his own pants. He ran his hand down my lower abdomen, reaching for my soaking core. He slips two fingers in, rubbing my slickness around. I clutch at his shirt, moaning loudly, pushing into the touch. He circles my sensitive clit with his thumb, making me cry out more. I bite his neck firmly, but lightly, driving him crazy. I rake my nails roughly down his back.   
“Brendon.” I gasp into his shoulder. He stops to pick me up, slipping his fingers out of me, making me groan. He carries me, my legs wrapped around his hips down the hall to our bedroom. He plopp me on the bed.   
“Knees.” He commands. I comply quickly. He shoves his pants down, and climbs on the bed, removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. He comes up behind me, shoving my face down into the mattress. He grabs my hip, and runs the tip of his penis over my soaking core before he roughly shoves himself inside of me, making me cry out loudly. He doesn't seem to have any patience for foreplay today which is fine with me. I need him in me. Now. He gives me a second to adjust to his thick member before pulling out and slamming back into me over and over and over. He picks up his pace, leaning over me to rest one hand on the headboard, to use it as leverage. He pulls me up with his other hand, so my back is now against his chest. I move my arms to hold me up better as he reaches down to toy with my clit as he continues to ram into me. I was not going to last long like this. This man knows exactly how to please me. He knows I love it rough.   
“Emma…” He groans into my shoulder. I reach one hand back to grab a fistful of his hair, making him groan again. I let my hand fall back down to the bed, and clutched the blanket.   
“Brendon…” I whine. I was getting dangerously close, and he knew it.   
“Don't you...cum…” Brendon warns me between growls. He began thrusting harder, driving me even closer to the edge. I try my best to hold back my quickly approaching orgasm.   
“Brendon...please…”  
“Please what?” He says in a low voice, beginning to lose control of his rhythm. He is close too.  
“Please let me cum…” I whine.   
He continues his now erratic thrusting, and relentless playing with my oversensitive clit for a moment. “Cum with me, baby.” He finally whispers in my ear. I shout his name as I am consumed with wave after wave of pleasure. “Emma!” I hear Brendon shout, finding his own release. His fingers on my hip dig into my flesh, definitely leaving his mark. I collapse beneath him, completely spent. He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.  
He slowly drags himself to lay next to me, pulling me with him. I turn to face him and snuggle up to him, nuzzling my nose under his cheek. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses my forehead.   
“God, I missed you Emma…” He says; his voice deep and gravelly.   
“I missed you too.” I say, running my hand up, resting it over his heart. “I love you, Brendon.”  
“Please never stop.” He replies, hugging me tighter.   
“I could never stop loving you.” I whisper, feeling myself fall asleep in the arms of the person I love most.


End file.
